In a conventional wireless network, control information is transmitted multiple times so as to receive the control information under an environment with a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Additionally, a communications system exists that is called machine-to-machine (M2M) in which machines such as terminals communicate with each other or machine-type communication (MTC) in which a machine and a server on a network communicate with each other (see, for example, Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication Nos. 2012-522427, 2013-524563, and 2013-520100).
For example, under an environment with a low signal-to-interference and noise power ratio (SINR), transmission power may be increased (power boost) or transmission may be repeated to expand coverage and maintain a communication link between a base station and a mobile station. If transmission is repeated, the base station notifies the mobile station of information necessary for signal reception such as a transmission repetition count.
However, a required transmission repetition count varies depending on the transmission power of the base station and also varies depending on physical channels, which have differing quality requirements. Therefore, the base station notifies the mobile station of information concerning a power offset amount for increasing the transmission power and information concerning the transmission repetition count for each of the physical channels, resulting in a problem of increased information that is to be notified.